Inspiration
by blueyedragon09
Summary: 20 years after the big ferry-boat accident. One certain little girl has chosen a big carreer. She's left with the figuring of whos, whats, wheres, whens, whys, and hows.


1A/N: I got a thought in my head. And it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down.

First Grey's Anatomy fic. Crits welcome, but please be kind. Characters are probably Mary/Gary-Sue-ish, but I'm not too concerned about that right now, seeing as this is only the first chapter.

Based off of a specific episode in season 3, you'll see what I'm talking about.

Inspiration

"_Damn it. Can I get some help over here?! Sweetie, listen to me. I need you to turn around. I know I told you to face away from me but we need to work together to save this man. I don't talk either when I get scared. I don't talk when bad things happen. You don't have to say anything but I need your help. Ok. Don't look down. Don't look at the blood. Look at me. Look at me. Can you be my assistant?"_

**20 Years Later**

"Okay, it seriously reeks in here," The boy with the long hair and cute butt said as he walked about the hospital locker room. He got an answering "Duh," and some sarcastic, "No, really?"s in response.

"Isn't this exciting?!" A girl with short red hair and shocking green eyes asked no one in particular, "Wow. Surgical interns... Oh! Lisa come look at this!" she was examining the bulletin board, seemingly unconcerned with the task of finding an empty locker and claiming it as her own.

"What, Jenn?" Lisa pulled her blonde hair up into a semi-bun as she walked over to her friend, "I got locker 218, and I put your stuff in 219."

"Okay, whatever, great. Look at this!" Jenn pointed to a yellowing, faded piece of paper, "How long do you suppose these have been up here? Ha, look! This one says 'Discount DVDs' Seriously? Who buys DVDs any more?" she examined the other previously unnoticed bulletins, grinning broadly.

"Come on Jenn," Lisa pulled her away from the board, "You need to get your stuff together. They'll be assigning residents soon."

Obeying reluctantly, Jenn sat down on the bench in front of her locker and unlaced her boots, "Who do you think we'll get?"

"I don't care who I get assigned to," a boy with piercing blue eyes sat down next to Jenn, "I want to scrub in with that Ortho hottie. Hi, I'm Kris Bingham."

Jenn rolled her eyes and shook his hand, "Jennifer Walker. This is Lisa Moore."

Lisa just smiled shyly and stuck her head in her locker. She didn't usually mind meeting new people, _but that was in college_, she realized,_ this is the real deal._ Clenching her jaw tight she choked back the urge to vomit.

"C'mon, Dr. Moore, don't be that way," Cute butt and long hair put a comforting arm around her, "There's nothing to worry about. We're only interns, the bottom of the food chain, scum the attendings like to pick on, lab runners, you know, glorified nurses."

Fear and nerves seemed to have robbed Lisa of the ability to form words, she just looked sideways at the man she barely knew and tried to communicate with her eyes that if he didn't move to the other side of the room fast he would be covered in breakfast.

"Shut it, Reed," Jenn came to the rescue, yanking his arm away, "She's just nervous, give her a break."

"Whatever."

"All right people, listen up," A rather handsome older gentleman walked into the locker room, "Welcome to Seattle Grace Hospital. I'm Chief Sloan. You can call me Chief Sloan. As interns, I expect you all to screw up royally, but please, try your best not to. You will respect your superiors, that means Residents, Attendings, Nurses, Orderlies, everyone. Your patients come before your social lives, and always, always have a fresh battery in your pager. Any questions?" The interns exchanged glances with one another, but no one spoke up, "Good. Now, we're a bit short on Residents this year so some of you are going to be assigned to Attendings. Do not get in their way, and don't beg for surgeries. Ass kissers, kiss ups, and suck ups will not be acknowledged. If someone says run, you run, if they say get me a bone-dry cappuccino, you get then a bone-dry cappuccino. You're here to learn, so pay attention and do your job. At the end of this year several of you will be gone, so good luck to all of you. We'll give you a minute to get your things together before rounds. Have a great first day."

The interns all smiled unsurely, some were even already taking notes in their little pocket notebooks. Lisa glanced around the room, many of her peers seemed truly excited to be here, others looked just as afraid as she did. _What am I doing? _She thought, _I'm ready for this! I can do this!_

"So, what made you want to become a surgeon, anyway?" Reed asked, pulling a stethoscope from his conveniently placed locker right next to Jenn's.

"What?" Lisa was taken aback by the question, "Oh...um..." She thought for a minute. No one had ever asked her that before. They all assumed that she just wanted to be a surgeon. _"Did you wet your pants? That's okay. It happens sometimes." _She wasn't even sure how to answer. _"Okay, we need to find a grown-up. Another grown-up to help you find your mom." _Was that it, was that why? _"Don't look. Turn around. I need you to be brave for me. Just stand right there and don't move. And don't look." _She didn't look. And she was brave the whole time. _"Okay. We saved him. And you helped. We just have to bandage hum up and find someone to take him to the hospital and then we're going to find your mom, okay?" _She did help, they did save him, but that was before...

"Yo, Moore, you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, um...I don't know why. I just did."

"Oh," Reed smiled, "My dad's a pharmacist. I had to get a one-up on him."

"Okay, I hope you're ready," Chief Sloan reentered the locker room, "First group, Miller, Jamison, Jenkins, You're with Dr. Wood. Second group, Davis, Moore, Walker, you're with Dr. Grey, she's an attending, so don't get on her bad side. Third, Reighly, Bingham, Dawne, go with Dr. Stevens, another attending. Fourth, Peters, Matthews, Swann, you're stuck with Dr. Monroe. Any questions? No. Good. Now get going. You, with the hair?," he pointed to Reed.

"Reed Davis." he said.

"Whatever, either pull back that hair or chop it off," Sloan ordered, "Our patients don't want to see it an intern who looks like he just got kicked out of the skate park."

As Chief Sloan turned away and the Doctors came in to claim their interns, Reed rolled his eyes and stole an unused hair-tie out of Lisa's locker.

"Davis, Moore, Walker, come with me please." A kind voice called through the locker room babble. The three interns shoved their way toward their Attending, Dr. Meredith Grey. Lisa stopped in her tracks just as soon as she got a glimpse of Dr. Grey's face. It was that unforgettable face of the woman she saw fall into the water nearly 20 years ago. She knew Dr. Grey wouldn't remember her, and she couldn't understand the significance of herself remembering Dr. Grey. But, whatever the reason, she put on the best stoic face she could master, and followed the rest of the group out as they were let lose in Seattle Grace Hospital.

A/N: I'm not really happy with that last paragraph. But...whatever. Review? Please? Crits/Suggestions welcome!


End file.
